prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC29
is the 29th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 515th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''The girls try to awaken the power of the Shining Make Dresser, but with the Phantom Empire trying to intervene things become difficult. '' Synopsis While looking at Axia, Blue wonders how to make the Shining Make Dresser. Megumi asks how he and Mirage got together, and listens as he explains that while he loved her, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He explains that Axia has the power to create the Shining Make Dresser, but he must unlock it and is unsure of how to do so. Iona guesses that if the power is used, Queen Mirage would be destroyed, and right away Megumi refuses knowing Blue would be unable to do it. Iona doesn't agree with her decision and speaks with Yuko, who assures her they will find an answer. Meanwhile, in the Phantom Empire, Mirage is wondering what is happening on Earth and she saw Blue instead. Her adviser, Deep Mirror, asks what she is doing and she says that the Earth should be eradicated and wants love and happiness to be annihilated. Meanwhile, everyone goes to the Pikari Shrine where Blue is waiting and Megumi wonders how Blue is doing with his duty as a deity. He creates a mirror and shows everyone how he and Mirage met. When they met, she felt deeply in love with him, but he did not want to be with her because of his status as a deity. One day, when Blue left her, she broke into tears and became Queen Mirage, empress of the Phantom Empire. Blue said he did not mean to hurt her feelings, and Hime admits that she didn't know about this. The Cures encourage him to tells Mirage about his feelings and he agrees to it. At the Phantom Empire, Mirage still thinks about the earth and Deep Mirror controls her, saying that Blue despised her very much, which infuriated her. Under Deep Mirror's influences, she calls Namakelder, Hosshiwa and Oresky to stop the Pretty Cure from awakening Shining Make Dresser, which they agree to do and leave. Everyone agrees that they need to awaken the Shining Make Dresser in order to make the Phantom Empire good, so Hime, in her royal dress, begins to pray along with Blue and they concentrate their powers for performing invocation. The Oresky Trio appear to prevent their prayer from happening. The other three Cures transform to hold them up, but are easily outmatched. Hime and Blue continued to pray until they finally awaken the Shining Make Dresser. This increases their power, with Lovely using Lollipop Hip Hop to stunt the trio before Fortune used Starlight Ascension to turn them good but Deep Mirror intervened and they dispelled it, returning to their evil selves and said they don't need love and happiness and continue to spread sorrow and chaos and they left. At the Phantom Empire, Mirage senses the Shining Make Dresser and Deep Mirror influence her more and tells her to keep despising Blue, because he is using her and will kill her. Mirage dispatches Phantom to kill Blue and he gleefully accepts. Major Events *Axia turns into the Shining Make Dresser. *More of Blue and Queen Mirage's past is revealed. *Queen Mirage sends the Oresky Trio by order of Deep Mirror to stop the Cures from awakening the Shining Make Dresser. **The trio attacks the Cures for the first time. **This is the first time Deep Mirror reveals to be an actual person and not merely a sentient mirror. *The Oresky Trio nearly gets purified but Deep Mirror stops it from happening. *Fortune performed Fortune Comet Arrow for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Cure Peace (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Queen Mirage *Namakelder *Hosshiwa *Oresky *Deep Mirror *Phantom Secondary Characters *Blue *Hikawa Maria (flashback) *Sagara Seiji Trivia *Cure Peace says the anniversary message at the beginning of the episode. *Hime does not transform in this episode along with the other Cures because she was trying to awaken the Shining Make Dresser along with Blue. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes